


The Moose Interrupts

by HunterOfNight (BadLuckCharm)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Bottom Dean, Charlie Ships It, Charlie and Cass are BFFs, First Time, Hurt Dean, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker, Possessive Castiel, Prank Wars, Sam Is Scarred For Life, Top Castiel, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-03-22 08:24:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3721945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadLuckCharm/pseuds/HunterOfNight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a gruesome hunt, Dean gets hurt and Castiel gets possessive and old arguments are reworked. Will Dean accept who he is and yield to his love for Castiel? Will the angel forgive him?  Oh, and little brothers with a bad case of luck and timing are scarred for life. Needless to say chaos, shenanigans and prank wars ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DestielWinchester](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielWinchester/gifts).



> Hello DestielWinchester this is for you!! Hello gals and guys!!
> 
> All those who are probably reading this, this is my first fic ever!! So please do leave kudos or comments if you like this. They are always appreciated and I love to hear from my readers. Constructive criticism is always welcome but flames are a huge no-no square.  
> Disclaimer- I do not own Supernatural, because if I did Jo, Ellen and others would still be alive and Destiel would've been canon since Season 4.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello DestielWinchester this is for you!! Hello gals and guys!! Massive Apologies for the delay! :)
> 
> All those who are probably reading this, this is my first fic ever!! So please do leave kudos or comments if you like this. They are always appreciated and I love to hear from my readers. Constructive criticism is always welcome but flames are a huge no-no square.  
> Disclaimer- I do not own Supernatural, because if I did Charlie, Jo, Ellen and others would still be alive and Destiel would've been canon since Season 4.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!!

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Dean pushes open the creaking door of the dingy motel room that they were staying at. He is followed by a quite bloody and miserable looking Sam who closes the door and places the duffle bag full of salt canisters and salt bullet guns and rifles besides the three person dining table and flops down on one of the chairs with a grunt.

  
Dean is in no better shape and if anything, he's more worse for wear. There is a long lean cut above his left eye brow, his bottom lip is bruised and bleeding and his head is throbbing ; his back, sides and ribs ache from where he was thrown and smashed against the wall three times and one time against a window. He kicks his boots and drops down on the bed nearest to the door with a soft thud and a relaxed sigh. He closes his eyes and tries to will away all the disturbing memories of the hunt. It had been a simple salt and burn hunt, which had not be so simple as it was discovered later.

  
The poltergeist was a little girl of eleven years, whose mother had drowned her in the nearby lake. After her murder, the girl's ghost had felt secluded and betrayed and in a wild frenzy of betrayal and loneliness, she had first killed her mother and then started haunting the mansion near the said lake. Sam and Dean had discovered this only until later, and as young was the ghost girl's age, due to years to pent up seclusion, betrayal, hurt, abandonment, it all led her to become a powerful vengeful spirit. The only thing that had connected her to this world was the necklace that she wore as her own mother had drowned her. Dean had almost been drowned by her when he was searching for it.  
The green eyed hunter lets out a pained groan and flips over so he's lying on his stomach and murmurs something inaudible as he buries his face in the pillow."What was that?", Sam asks tiredly from where he is slumped on the wooden chair. When only silence greets him instead of his grumpy big brother, he gets up from his chair with a wince and moves towards his duffle bag. Grabbing a set of clothes which are fresh and not drenched in dirt and blood, the youngest Winchester looks again at his older brother who still has his face buried in the pillow.

  
"I'm gonna take the shower first." , he calls over his shoulder as he heads over to the bathroom.  
"You better not use up all the hot water bitch!"Dean grumbled in a loud voice as he flips on his back.  
"I don't. Besides that was you last time, jerk. Be careful that's my bed you're lying on, I don't want blood or any other gross things on it dude, seriously get off!"  
"Don't you have to shower? You stink bitch.", His tone is mocking as he clearly ignores his brother's request.  
"Shut up jerk." Sam rebuts back.

  
After their usual banter, Sam rolls his eyes and disappears in the bathroom. As soon as he hears the sound of running water, Dean opens his eyes and sits up with a pained groan. He clears his throat, "Cass buddy come here."

  
Only silence greets him.

  
Dean lets out a low amused whistle and closes his eyes and his tone is too formal and teasing to be a prayer,"Okay, here it goes. My Castiel who arts on Earth busy sulking on a rock and smiting spiders, could you please bring your feathery ass to the motel room ASAP? I kinda need you here sparkles." A soft rustling sound fills the room causing Dean to open his eyes only to be met by blazing blue orbs and a stiff looking angel clearly glaring daggers at the hunter from where he is leaning against the wall, hands in the pockets of his trademark tan trenchcoat.

  
"Hello Dean", he said gravelly voice void of any emotion but his jaw is clenched as his gaze scans the blonde and his injuries.Dean shifts uncomfortably under the scrutiny of the intense gaze." I see you're not being careful on hunts. What was it this time, a werewolf or a ghost? Or was it simply you being reckless again?"  
"It was the ghost of a young girl. Stop being a drama queen for no reason, Cass. I am fine, besides don't you have some business to care of?" Dean replied irritated glaring daggers at the angel. He really didn't want the said angel to leave him, but a part of him that couldn't tolerate to be put down was acting out at the situation.Besides, he was too tired, hurt and messed up from his recent hunt to argue and fuel things further up with the angel. Last night was perhaps the epitome of all screaming and hurtful words that they both had hurled at each other in a wave of misery and misunderstandings coupled with denial...on Dean’s part anyway. He didn't want to repeat it all tonight and just wanted it all to end so he could rest. But a peaceful and a much welcoming sleep was far from Dean’s reach without the angel by his side.  
Wait....where is his mind going?!

  
Castiel pushes himself off the wall and with each deliberately determined stride comes closer to the green eyed hunter as he says, "Don't forget Dean that you are the one who called me in the first place. You are the one who needs to be saved every time you mess up a hunt and endanger yours and your brother's lives. This is the third time in a week you're injured and nearly on the brink of death all because of your reckless immaturity. If I wasn't there just in time to as you say 'save your sorry ass' you would be nothing but a dead body Dean Winchester. So...."

  
Dean smiles at the way his angel had picked up those words. His smile falters....wait, since when Castiel is his angel?! He blames all these musings to his lack of sleep. He doesn't have time for internal battles though, because the said angel is standing a mere inches from him looking thunderous. Oh Crap, he thinks.  
"Don't. You . Dare . Insult . Me ." By this time the raven haired angel is glaring murder below at Dean who is sitting on the bed looking fractionally equal parts of horrified and irritated. The room feels uncomfortable as it now heavy with unrequited tension and it does nothing to help Dean who is mentally balking at Cass.  
He opens his mouth to say something probably stupid that will add fuel to the raging flames but thankfully Castiel beats him to it," Is this why you keep calling me? To do nothing but heal your injuries or to clear up your messes? Am I nothing more than a weapon to you, Dean? Did our profound bond ever matter to you?Anwer me Dean, what am I to you?" He finishes with a heated tone dripping with anger and hurt as he looked right into Dean's shocked green orbs.  
The said hunter stares into the blue orbs of his friend,  which usually sparkled with confidence and affection along with the ethereal spark, reminding him that the scrawny man in front of him is a very powerful angel who is undoubtedly billions of years old and an ancient being. But right then and there he looked so human, so vulnerable, as his searching eyes were cloudy with deep hurt and face doubled with anger instead of his cool and calm composure and now radiating indifference in waves.  
Dean feels a pang of regret clawing in his chest.

  
"No Cass, this isn't what it looks like. Buddy I called you here to fix whatever happened between us. I can't lose you man, you're important to me.", His voice is gentle and smooth with an emotional edge, green eyes desperate.

  
The angel leans forward and puts an arm on the side of Dean's head, palm gripping the headboard tightly and doesn't miss the way his hunter's breath hitches and eyes widen ever so slightly at the close proximity. The reaction from his human gives Castiel a tiny sense of satisfaction. He lets a bitter and humorless laugh escape him at the irony of the situation: just a day before he was the one doing the convincing work, but today it is the hunter who is running after him, to make him understand.  
His voice is still in flow with his bitter laughter,  "Really Dean? Because I can think of the times where I was nothing but a tool to be used by you whenever you needed. Remind me Dean, wasn't it just yesterday that you had made it very  clear that our relationship and I am not significant to you, in your 'straight' lifestyle. That you had nothing to do with me? That I was just another 'no strings attached' experiment for you? Tell me Dean.". Him using air quotes for the 'straight'  and 'no strings' part that would have had Dean being amused and affectionate but the heat of the situation only made dread and regret drench the hunter's insides.  
He can't let his angel suffer, internalized denial flies out of the window and his system.

  
He has screwed up big. He has to fix this.  
He reaches up and tentatively but firmly cups Castiel's cheek and breathes out a relieved sigh when the angel doesn't flinches or punches him. If anything the angel's blue gaze softens a bit and and he tilts his head and leans into the hunter's touch.

  
" Cass, you are the best thing that had happened to me, like ever. I need you in my life, my hetero and womanizer image be damned. You are the most important person in my life besides Sam and Charlie, I've lost many others and it would kill me if you walk away too. I need you Cass, please.", Dean said his voice gruff with intense emotions.  
Castiel stares at him for a moment still processing and then surges forward and smashes his lips against the now surprised and off guard hunter's ones. He kisses him with a heated ferocity that sends Dean to the edge. He licks at the hunter's lips asking for entrance which the latter quickly grants him. The angel tilts his face and deepens the kiss. He wraps an arm around the hunter's shoulder and pushes him down roughly on the bed, with the raven haired being topping him, encompassing his body completely despite their height, shape and other differences, they still manage to be one.

  
Dean lands on the bed with a muffled ''oof'' which is quickly swallowed by the angel who is practically kissing him with the hunger and ferocity of a human finding a source of water in the desert after days of unquenched thirst.

  
They part away, still sharing the air between them. Sapphire met emerald and suddenly everything seemed to dissolve.The angel and hunter were lost in each other's stance and essence.

  
"Cass.." Dean mumbled against the angel's lips,green eyes full of want, longing and.....love as they search the cerulean orbs of his best friend or lover?  
Just the simple nickname is enough for Castiel to get the message as his eyes darken with desire and then without any delay, he is closing the gap and crushing his mouth against the older Winchester's in an open mouthed kiss full of  heated passion and the unspoken but unconditional love shared by the two.  
The angel crushes his mouth harder against Dean’s, seeming to not get enough of the hunter. His hands leave the green eyed hunter's face and trail along his clothed sides to grip at his hips in a tight grasp.

  
Dean lets out a pained gasp and Castiel pulls away and sits back, his lips bloodied. Dean mentally whines at the loss of warmth and connection. The hunter knows that the sight of Castiel's lips coated in blood should not look hot and be a major turn on, but still......  
Only when he licks his lips, he registers that the blood is his own and that his hips and ribs ache from the hunt. He looks up to see the angel's blue orbs are filled with worry with underlying lust from their previous encounter, his brows furrowed with concern and it makes his insides melt in a warm fuzzy feeling. Love, he realises as he gazes into his angel's eyes.

  
The raven haired angel sits back, his blue orbs heavy with remorse as he peers down at the hunter and removes his palm quickly from the hunter's forehead and fists it by his side, like as if his mere touch would break the hunter.  He says quietly," Dean forgive me I was not thinking hurting you was not my intention..."  
Dean rubs his temple and sits up and mutters,"Cass...." But that falls on deaf ears as the said angel is busy rambling out a string of apologies from still blood coated lips, and a kicked puppy expression on full force," I am sorry Dean, I think I should probably le-" he doesn't gets a chance to finish as the hunter plants his lips against the shocked angel's and licks off the blood on the angel's lips as he pulls away and touches their foreheads together. "Cass you naive idiot stop being sorry coz if anynybody should be apologising its gonna be me, okay? Don't you dare fucking leave me! I wanna make up to you. Let me show you feathers. "

  
With that Dean carefully pushes down a still rigid looking Castiel on the bed and captures his lips in a slow but intense kiss.    
This breaks Castiel's shocked stance as he returns Dean's kiss with an equally deep fervor.One of his hands pull Dean more closer to him by the lapels of his jacket. While the other grabs the hunter's neck, making it  impossible for the hunter to pull away.

  
Dean makes a muffled happy sound against Castiel's lips. The angel tastes of rain, earth and if possible he tastes clean and of ozone.  The angelic essence drives Dean crazy as he's overwhelmed with desire. The hunter in lust drunken frenzy rolls his hips down and grinds his clothed bulge against Castiel's.  
The angel's hold loosens on Dean and they pull away from the liplock panting as a jolt of electricity bursts through them at just a grind of their clad erections.  
" You felt ..it too?", Dean pants out looking down at the angel's black lust hooded eyes with the baby blues of his irises no longer visible.  
Castiel nods gravely before he growls ,"Dean" and pushes upwards and assaults Dean's mouth, bites down at his bottom lip and pulls the hunter closer who eagerly returns the kiss.  
The angel's hands sneak down and grab the hunter's denim clad ass and pull his hips down to grind against his.

  
Dean lets out moan which is swallowed by Castiel's hungry mouth. He then pulls away from the lack of much needed oxygen and as soon as he sees their and especially Castiel's clothed state, he grips the  angle's blue tie and pulls it with a growl,"Too many layers dude".

  
Just as he was about to rid the offending article, he is flipped on his back with the said angel now hovering on the top him looking feral with eyes cloudy with lust and desire.

Annoyance crosses over Dean's expression as he is under Castiel and hindered in his task of removing the stupid tie.

  
"These need to come off now."  growled Castiel tugging harshly at Dean's leather jacket. The hunter glares at the blue eyed angel and opens his mouth to say something snarky but his words are reduced to a needy moan when Castiel latches his lips on Dean's neck. Pulling down the collar of his shirt,  Castiel starts kissing the area with an animalistic hunger and then without warning bites down sharply drawing out a choked gasp and heaving breaths from the hunter who shook a bit in excitement induced pleasure. Dean responds by gripping at the angel's raven locks and stroking them gently despite his fingers trembling from pleasure.

  
Castiel then proceeds to suck at the tender area almost apologetically before leaving a trail of fresh hickeys down his lover's neck. Dean tilts his head back giving the angel more access and then grits out,"Angel, you a vampire or what?" Only to be greeted by a deep chuckle that sounds pure and a delirious melody to Dean's mind  even when he's fogged with lust or ...not.  
As the angel continues nuzzling down Dean's throat the fabric of the shirt and undertop come of as a huge obstacle. He stops suddenly and lifts his head making an impatient sound and before the green eyed hunter can even blink; tears off his button up and the under shirt with buttons flying everywhere. Dean protests with a high pitched, "Cass dude what the-" which is reduced to a needy moan as Castiel latches his lips to a nipple and swirls his tongue and sucks at the bud. Dean's protest sounded more like a whine really.  
The angel uses one hand to twist and rub gently at the other nipple elicting a gasp and a "Cass" from Dean who throws his head back in ecstacy. The hunter buries his hands in the angel's hair and tugs at it.The blue eyed angel's other hand snakes down as he teasingly touches Dean's toned and smooth torso and then stops at the denim clad bulge in Dean's pants to boldly cup the hunter who bucks his hips at the hand. The touch felt satisfying but it only did to drive up his lust.

  
He removes his lips from the bud to attach his mouth to the other one as he rubs the still hardened and tortured one. He shifts his lower body mid sucking and aligns his body against the hunter's and then pushes the hunter's legs apart who eagerly spreads them and allows the angel to settle in between them.  Castiel grazes his teeth lightly over the sensitive bud causing Dean to let out a needy high pitched whine and arch his back giving Castiel a better access. Damn, Dean thought he knows the places where he is most sensitive and is steadily teasing him. That bastard!

  
Castiel then removes his mouth from the still aching bud and looks intensely into Dean's eyes and snaps his fingers and all their clothes vanish and their naked skin comes in direct contact. The touch of skin against skin was gratifying but not enough.

  
Dean glares at the angel,"Cass, if you had your friggin' mojo then why did you tear off my favorite shirt? "

  
Castiel raises an eyebrow looking amused as he says,"Those were a huge obstacle Dean besides I didn't wish to waste any more time in unnecessary things. I'll get you a new one, promise. "

  
With that he leans down and passionately kisses Dean effectively shutting up the hunter and swallowing all the latter's grumbling.

  
Tongues battle and swirl against each other searching for the essence of the other that  neither of them seem to get thoroughly. Dean runs his palms up and down Castiel's toned and lean back and pulls the angel more closer who happily obliges with a jolly hum against Dean's mouth.

  
Castiel hums in happiness at the familiar and comforting smell of leather, car oil mixed with salty tang of sweat and whiskey while the hunter's mouth tasted of mint and whiskey. His charge had changed his life so much. In just a span of nine years, the hunter had become the reason d'etra  of his life and his haven. He allows himself to relax and breathe in his hunter's scent.

  
The haste and desperation from earlier melts into  slow love making. The angel clamps a hand down on the blonde's shoulder: right at the area where he had seared the mark on the human's flawless skin from where he had rescued the hunter from the ravages of hell. It surges an unknown but intense electric feeling to flow in both of them as they shake a bit from the jolt. Dean breaks away from the kiss and asks still in the euphoria of the jolt ,"Wh-what was that?" green eyes wide.  
But instead of answering the hunter right away, he takes in the sight of the hunter: lips red and swollen and bitten from kissing, throat and neck having a trail of hickeys and legs spread wide.

  
Leaning down he tightens his grasp on his shoulder possessively and licks at the humter's lips and growls,"You belong to me, Dean Winchester. " Dean nods in agreement and lets out a grunt. But this is not enough for the angel who bites harshly at Dean's lips and then proceeds to lick and bite at his shoulder and clavicle. His other hand tweaks and pinches his nipples causing Dean to a loud,"Cass, please!" With each kiss and a twist he punctuates his words in a deep gravelly voice against Dean’s skin,"Say it Dean. You . Are. Mine."

  
Dean arches his back as he is writhing with pleasure, he grabs the angel by his hair and pulls him into a  short but deep kiss and then upon parting he looks at Castiel square in the eye before he says in a voice hoarse from pleasure and arousal,"Cass, I've always been yours since the time you raised me from hell." and then pecks the angel's lips and cheeks and smiles against his lips as the angel's shoulders relax.

  
Castiel breaks away and trails kisses down the hunter's throat, chest and teases slightly at a nipple before licking his navel, while a hand sneaks down to grab the hunter's hard on and gives a firm stroke releasing a much needed tension. But it only increases the need to release. "Oh my God, Cass! ", Dean groaned loudly his eyes rolling back with pleasure.

  
Castiel smirks against the blonde's flat stomach and smugly murmurs, "Not quite Dean" and promptly increased his pace bringing the hunter to the very edge of exploding.  
Dean whines loudly and breathlessly mutters,"Ugh, Cass want you.".Castiel stops stroking the hunter's shaft eliciting a protesting sound from Dean and reaches up to nip at Dean's stomach his gravelly voice husky,"Tell me what you want, Dean and I shall give it to you"

  
Dean bites back a moan at that. Then he seems to remember breathing is a necessity and looks down at Castiel, "W-want you , Cass."

  
Castiel just smiles and bites at Dean's torso before he replies,"Be more specific, Dean."

  
Dean slumps against the pillow his nails digging at the angel's shoulder as he murmurs,"Want you inside me."

  
Castiel grounds his hips down causing them both to groan as their naked erections touch and create an amazing friction that leaves them wanting more. The angel withdraws away causing Dean to whine as cold air hits him at the sudden loss of warm intimacy.  

  
Castiel looks at Dean right in the eye as he speaks seriously, "Are you sure, Dean you want this? We have no lube but that can be managed.....just that I don't want to hurt you." Dean sits up  and kisses him quickly but reassuringly and joins their foreheads and whispers,"I trust you, Cass to not hurt me."he smiles and abruptly pulls away and collapses on his stomach and twisting his head at the shocked looking angel he encourages loudly, "C'mon Cass, don't just sit there and look pretty, fuck me already man I am dying of blue balls here!"  
The angel himself was spotting a hard on and then he gently placed two pillows under the hunter's stomach and leans down so that he fully covers the hunter  and then his lips trace the pattern of scars along Dean's shoulder and he inserts his forefinger in the hunter's puckered hole and then another, scissoring him.  
Dean hisses at the burning sensation and relaxed slightly as his lover kissed his neck and shoulder  and then soothingly whisperes,"Its okay, I've got you Dean."  
Two fingers are soon joined by two more until Castiel is knuckle deep inside the hunter and finger fucks him slowly while kissing and biting at the skin available to him. He reaches up and captures the hunter's lips in a slow kiss, his arm snakes down under the blonde's stomach while the other guides his erection to the hunter's hole.  
They both groan against each other's mouth at the long awaited pleasure as Castiel slowly pushes in before moving out and slamming back in, he continues to thrust at a slow gentle pace letting Dean get used to having his dick inside him. "Oh, Dean!" the angel breathlessly moaned upon relieving the pressure building in his dick.  
Dean bucks his hips wanting more which the angel gladly gives him as he thrusts harder and  tightens the arm around the hunter and hoists them up a bit. Castiel rams against the hunter's prostrate causing him to let out a loud moan as he arches his back with pleasure.  
He uses his hand to give Dean's hard shaft firm  strokes. They both feel their orgasms building and know they wouldn't last longer. "Fuck, Cass!" , Dean hisses loudly voice quivering as intense waves of pleasure wash him.  
"Isn't that what we're  currently doing?", Castiel deadpans breathlessly against the hunter as he kisses his cheek.  
Dean mock glares but it is replaced by a look of pleasure as Castiel keeps ramming against his prostrate. The angel pulls the green eyed hunter against his chest and growls,"You're mine Dean, no one is allowed to see you like this but me, MINE!", as if to emphasize his point he tightens his arm possessively against Dean's stomach and even clamps a hand on the handprint on Dean’s shoulder fingers fitting perfectly and then he with one final hard thrust against Dean’s protrate he is cumming inside Dean while the hunter too spills his seed on the motel bedsheet.  
Castiel stifles his cry as he sinks his teeth in Dean's shoulder just as few light bulbs explode in the entire motel but thankfully just one shatteres in their room. White clouds the hunter's vision as sparks rattle through both their bodies.  The heated and powerful orgasm renders Dean boneless as he collapses with Castiel's teeth still in Dean's shoulder. Both lay boneless and panting  and sweaty on the bed. Castiel's dick softens but he doesn't make an attempt to pull away. Dean twists his neck and lazily wraps an arm around his angel as best as he can given his awkward position and kisses the angel softly. Both their cheeks are flushed crimson from their recent love making.  
Dean looks at his angel with gentle observing eyes full of love: the seraph's cheek are pink,lips thick and red from all the kissing and biting, mop of black hair sticking out in all places making him look somewhere between an adorable puppy and a sex God, cerulean orbs wide but gentle with an unknown softness.  
Dean just knows this moment is his now or never, before his mind can chicken out, he blurts,"Cass, I...I love you."  
Sapphire met emerald as a smile graces Castiel's lips  and his eyes sparkle with...affection? Both are enraptured by the serene haven of each other's essence.  
They don't hear the water go off in the bathroom.  
Or the lights that go off after a tiny shatter sound.  
Or the panicked shriek that accompanied these events or the shout of the hunter's name that followed.  
And they certainly, are not prepared for the events that will put a pause to their heavenly bliss.  
The angel's leans in and brushes his lips lightly against the hunter as he speaks,"Dean, I-"  
The bathroom door bursts open.  
                      ~~~~~~~~~~♥♥♥♥♥♥~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sam turns off the shower and leans his head on the tiled wall. Then suddenly the light bulb explodes and the bathroom darkens causing the youngest Winchester to jump in fright and let out a loud shriek. He quickly  puts on his clothes, and practically breaks down the door in his haste.  He fumbles with the doorknob and screams panicked,"Dean the lights went-OH MY GOD!"

  
He literally shouts at the last part eyes wide with utter disbelief as he shields them with his hands and his whole body paralyzed due to the sight of his very naked big brother and their angel friend tangled on cum soaked sheets in their post sex glory.  
Dean too looks at his little brother first in shock and then recovers quickly and is then he his ass pulls away from the angel's softened dick with a wet 'pop' causing them both to hiss. Castiel looks at him and then snaps his fingers and then they're fully clothed, he shoots the blue eyed seraph a grateful look who just nods. Thank God, atleast someone is sensible.

  
Awkward silence heavy with heated embarrassment hangs in the room.  
"WHAT THE FUCK SAM?! LEARN TO FUCKING KNOCK YOU IDIOT!", Dean screams back looking furious as he glares daggers at Sam.

  
Sam peeks and then uncovers his eyes,"Knock?!Dean, I was in the bathroom for fuck's sake. I thought for a second you were gonna die or something! But no, I find you here going at it on....wait, DID YOU GUYS SCREW ON MY BED?!", Sam screams looking horrified,  disgusted and exasperated.

  
Dean huffed and stood up with a grimace,  damn he won't be able to walk straight for few days. He retorts back furiously,"So what, Sam? That doesn't give you the license to waltz in when we were in the middle of very important things, you massive cock blocking moose!"

  
Sam's face softened seeing the stormy look in his older brother's eyes. He holds up a placating palm to make things easier and says gently, almost apologetic, "Look I am happy that you guys finally got over your UST crap, because the sexual tension between you two made me sexually frustrated!Especially all those happy noises you made while dreaming of-Ouch, Dean!", now he's wearing a scowl on his face as rubs his sore arm where Dean punched him.

  
"Happy noises?!" , Dean yells blushing furiously at Sam.

  
Castiel ever the silent spectator raises an eyebrow, blue eyes twinkling with amusement.

  
" Seriously Sammantha? First your gigantic ass pokes when I was having a sexy time screwing my....." Sam looks like he's about to roll on the ground laughing, and so he continues more heatedly with a glare. "... then you go around yelling to the world about things which I never did!"

  
"Quit being a baby, Dean! Stop being in denial and pissy because hello, jerk first you were bottom one..", he smirks at Dean's crimson colored face, "and second no amount of brain bleach will erase what I saw, seriously Dean have some sense to screw in private, I am happy for you guys, really I am glad you both got over the UST, but I do not need to see that!"

  
Dean shuffles awkwardly but maintains his _'I will gank you if you don't shut your piehole'_ glare which is met by his little brother's bitch face#36 _'Quit being an overgrown toddler'_ and leans against the kitchenette.  Castiel is busy staring at the said hunter with a blank face.

  
Sam shifts his gaze between the two and his eyebrows shoot up when realisation dawns on him,"Wait, I didn't interrupt something important besides you know....did I?", he trails off making frantic hand gestures to illustrate his point.

  
Confusion only escalates further as Dean snarks, " Yes, Mr Captain Obvious!", and at the same time Castiel replies,"Its fine, Sam."  
The hunter shoots Castiel a look which Sam has trouble understanding. His eyes catch something and he barks out a laugh and taunts,"Are those hickeys, Dean? Never knew you loved to be bitten."

  
Dean blushes a good shade of crimson but he has a far off look on his face and he smiles ever so slightly that gives Sam suspicious vibes. He then mutters ,"Can it, bitch!" and then disappears into the bathroom with a hard slam.

  
Sam rolls his eyes and nods a good night at Castiel before he grabs his stuff and goes out to book another room.

  
Nobody but Castiel the salient and silent observer saw Dean grab a tube of toothpaste and a tin of yogurt.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you people had fun!!That was also my first time writing a smut *blushes and hides in a bush* If you have questions, comments or concerns, don't hesitate to tell me. This fic was done on a tablet, so please point out any mistakes you notice and I'll rectify it ASAP! Next and last chapter will be posted within this week!! :D


	2. Peace out Bitches!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brace yourself for PRANK WARS!!! Hope you guys get some prank ideas ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay okay, I'm alive I didn't die of plane crashes or landslides. Massive apologies for this very much delayed chapter :( Can i bribe you guys with chocolates and prank ideas? ;)  
> This chapter is more or less a tribute to our favorite Charlie Bradbury and may her Awesomeness go on forever in SPN fandom. Enjoy the mischievous ride!! The title of this chapter is in her tribute! 
> 
>  
> 
> **NOTE : The first chapter is re-written and the last part after the symbols is edited to make the plot more meaningful. All void of the typos I could find!!**

 

The sunlight glows in the clear blue morning sky. Everything seems peaceful and the crisp morning air feels refreshing and gentle on Castiel's arms as his trenchcoat ruffles around him by the blowing wind.

But it seems like as if the calming effect of the nature did not do anything to stifle his two companion's raging moods, both of them burning in the flames of _revenge_.

Last night, apparently Sam's untimely interference had not only riled up and pissed Dean off to no end, but had also awakened a vengeful prankster in him hungry for some very satisfactory and long lasting payback.

Dean smirked as he tapped his fingers on the dashboard of his beloved car. He sings along the radio, occasionally throwing a wink or a smile towards the angel in the rear view mirror, as the trio sped down towards a diner.

Sam leans against the passenger side door, occasionally glaring at Dean from the corner of his eye. One of his hand absentmindedly ran through his long brown sticky locks. Oh yeah, the half washed sticky and gooey stuff in his long hair was the product of the interrupted private times between his brother and the angel.

Sam winced internally, the sight of the angel inside his older brother, while he walked in on them whilst the two were still in their post sex glories was too much for his tired mind to process or handle. He was sure no amount of brain bleach or therapy could cure the scarring his poor brain had to endure and the nightmares that were sure to follow.  He rubs a hand through his face and grimaces at the unnaturally slippery and the minty smell of his face and body.  God, he probably smelled like a friggin'  mint plant and looked like a walking gum tree due to his oily and sticky appearance.

Toothpaste in place of shower gel and yogurt in place of shampoo along with limited water supply was not the most exciting or adventurous experience in his life as a hunter.

Dean had to pay back.

He chewed his lip and gave his older brother the hardest glare he could muster, which Dean caught and locked with his own smirk, evil promising glint in both their eyes.

This means war.

Apparently poor, naive and innocent Castiel was caught right in the eye of the raging tornado.

The angel shuffles awkwardly in the backseat, feeling very much like a third wheel between the two Winchester brothers as he braces himself for the shenanigans that were to ensue.

 

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~★★★★★★★★♡♡♡♡♡~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The diner was mostly empty except for a few truckers at the centre and a group of teenagers tucked cozily at a far corner.

They pick up a booth near the window, with Dean and Castiel sitting together and Sam across them both.

A waitress strolls by their table and tosses her blonde hair backwards ," What can I get you boys?"

Sam orders  first, "I'll have a plate of lettuce cheese salad, a toast and coffee, with milk." 

Dean rolls his eyes and mutters," Health freak much, dickwad?"

Sam scowls at him,"At least, I am not the who will die of heart attack at 35, asshole."

Dean huffed "Says the guy who pokes in my sex life!"

Sam narrowed his eyes," Says the guy who first, has sex without privacy and second messes with my toiletries and scars me for life!"

The sudden crackle from their waitress breaks their banter as Sam looks up at he only to see her wrinkling her nose at him. He gives his grinning older brother who is busy chuckling -  a bitch face#6 ' You will pay for this, Dean" as he flushes in shame and pointedly looks out of the window.

Dean still chuckling and looking at his little brother mutters, " Two greasy bacon, with pancakes, scrambled eggs and coffee. Black. And he'll have nothing.", he said and nodded at Castiel who was still busy reading the menu with an adorable scrunch" Okay." The waitress mutters,"Coming right up!" and promptly sways her hips as she walks away to bring their orders. 

 

But it all doesn't matter to Dean anymore, he's got the angel whom he has loved and desired for almost six years.

Dean smiles softly as he catches his reflection on the diner window : the love bites, his angel gave him stood  proudly over the side of his neck and his collarbone, where he had rolled his shirt down. He loves bearing these marks on his skin. It makes him feel that he belongs to the angel: a powerful and ancient being who rescued him from the burning and ravaging depths of hell has claimed him as his own and branded his soul for all to see. It felt good to be someone else's to belong to someone to powerful and unbeatable and divine.

 He looks at the angel, who is seated a bit closer than normal to him, trying to read the menu : his brows are knit together in confusion and head tilted to one side, he looked so adorable and naive for someone who commanded garrisons of angels and existed even before the Earth was created. He smiles fondly, eyes shining with pride and glee because for once, it looked like as if he could finally let someone take care of him, fight for him and protect him, it was too surreal to finally find something he always needed and craved for silently and unknowingly. But he also knows, by the curse of Winchester effect, he was bound to lose all the people and things dear to him. Good things never happen to him. The people dearest to him always die a terrible and untimely demise. He never deserved them, and he certainly never deserved the pure celestial intent. He was just a worthless hunter who was a poison to the people he loved.

 After last night happened, he still wasn't sure if the things between the angel and him were okay or was it just lust ridden act that forced them to temporarily forget the previous argument or was it beacuse the angel love--

"Dean."

The said hunter is startled from his reverie and glances at the angel who is looking at him gravely, the menu lay on the table.

"Huh, Cass?"

The angel stands up and grabs Dean's wrist and yanks him up,"We need to talk. "

He drags the hunter away before he can protest.

Sam shifts awkwardly and tries to block out the possibilities his older brother and the angel are going to go at in the washroom. Just then the waitress places their drinks on the table. He sighs and looks down at his coffee-

Suddenly a light bulb flickers in his head as a mischievous little grin spreads across his face, he waves a hand at the waitress and calls out, " Excuse me...."

Castiel drags Dean into the men's washroom, locks the door shut with his mojo and promptly slams Dean against the bathroom wall, just an inch separating them.

The angel crowds a stunned looking Dean against the wall and stared intently into his blinking green eyes.

"You know Cass..", The hunter drawls out with a smirk, despite his thundering heart "...if you wanted to do the dirty, you could've just asked, wall sex ain't exactly the definition of comfy.", he finshed with a playful wink.

Castiel holds the hunter's arm against the tiled wall and shifts a little, he bores his gaze seriously  against Dean's," Stop it, Dean!"

Dean raises an eyebrow, still smirking,"Oh baby, we haven't even started yet, unless you no longer want this..."

He says and leans forward as much as his bound arms will allow and nips gently at the angel's throat, causing the angel's breath to hitch. He smiles against Castiel's skin and murmurs huskily, "...or this." He then bites down hard at the hollow of the angel's throat and sucks to sooth the  newly formed bruise, Castiel hisses and tightens his grip so hard that Dean is sure he'll leave bruises.

Castiel chokes out a weak,"Dean...", only to be cut off by a moan when the hunter rolls his hips against him.Dean smirks triumphantly, his resistance is faltering. Good. The hunter then drags his lips against his jaw, chin, cheeks and finally claims his lips in a slow and passionate kiss swallowing the angel's quiet moans as he continues to roll his hips lazily against him.

After a few seconds into the kiss, Castiel pulls away albeit reluctantly and the hunter chases after his lips. Castiel squeezes the hunter's arms to signal the hunter to stop which,  Dean being Dean clearly ignores and leans a bit more forward and nips lightly at his bottom lip.

Castiel pulls back and shakes his head a  bit," Dean we need to talk--"

All playfull glint in the hunter's eyes is gone  as desperation clouds over, "Cass please I need this.", he mumbled pleadingly hoping that Castiel hears the things he wanted to say but couldn't and trapped them in his heart instead. 'I need you' , 'I need you to love me.' , 'Let me have this one last time before you leave' , 'Please don't leave me.'

Castiel seemed to understand this just by the clouded haze in the hunter's forest orbs, his face softened and blue eyes glisten,"Oh Dean..", he murmurs softly and then captures the melancholy hunter's lips in a gentle kiss and tries his best to pour his love into it. He then releases his hunter's arms and wraps his own tightly around him, lifts him off the wall and pulls him flush against his body. He clings to him and leaves one arm to stroke his short but smooth blonde locks affectionately .

Dean makes a mumble of agreement against his lips and he tilts his head down to match his angel's height and deepens the kiss. He practically snuggles to the warmth of the angel and relaxes in the circle of his arms. Castiel pulls away from the kiss but stays close enough so, that they share the same breath. Dean pants lightly and speaks quietly, each word mumbled against the angel's lips,"Cass,please..", he pecks Castiel's lips, and the angel shuts his eyes briefly in pleasure,"...make me forget."

The angel opens his clear blue orbs and nods lightly and backs the hunter against the wall gently. He leans forward and blows softly against the hunter's spit slicked lips, then kisses him.

Dean lets out a relaxed sound into Castiel's mouth and his arms wrap around the angel's neck to pull him more closer and smiles as the angel lets out a content sigh and practically crushes Dean into the wall, trying to get more closure.

In their movements,  they knock off a loose towel stand  causing it to fall on the bathroom floor with a loud metallic clink. But the two lovers are wrapped up in each other's being to pay it any heed.

Castiel breaks the kiss and trails his lips on the hickeys that he left on the hunter's skin last night.

He suddenly pauses for a few seconds as a thought strikes him, causing Dean to shake him a bit and ask concerned, "Cass, are you okay?"

He looks up to gaze into his charge's eyes and murmurs, his voice thick with emotion and quizitive,"How could  you think so little of yourself?"

Dean shakes his head in anguish and opens his mouth to protest,  green orbs cloudy but the angel is not over yet,"But I will fix that, you are marvellous potrayal of art Dean.." He unbuttons the hunter's undershirt and kisses the anti possession tattoo on his chest, "a work of jagged texture.." and gently and affectionately trails his lips over the long scar marring underneath the tattoo,  leaving a wet trail. Dean closes his eyes and lets the angel comfort him as he secures an arm around the angel's waist while his other hand cards through his messy black hair.

Castiel then kisses the freckles that blend in with the hunter's shoulder, he stops and looks up at Dean with a smile, blue orbs sparkling with curiosity and affection as he asks in a deep gravelly voice,"Dean, your body is a precious and beautiful mass of freckles. Do you know what are freckles, Dean?"

Dean vehemently shakes his head, and dips down to kiss his lips. Castiel kisses back and they both deepen the kiss, and the angel straightens up. Pullling back he murmurs with a soft smile, "Freckles are...." A kiss,

"...an angel's kiss." at Dean's awed expression,  he kisses the hunter's cheek and a new freckle emerges darker than others that surround it. Dean looksb bewildered and stares at the angel with an infinite ample of love and pride mixed with a hint of self-loathe. Typical Dean Winchester feel.

Castiel just smiles and wipes the stray drop at the corners of the hunter's eye, which the latter didn't notice falling and then gently cuos his cheeks with both hands."I have been watching over you since you were born , Dean. I love you, Dean Winchester."

Dean Winchester was not a man of words, actions were always his way of rolling. He gives the angel a watery smile, green orbs twinkling with love and then he captures his lover's mouth in a slow, passionate and love filled kiss. Castiel tilts his head and reaches up on his tip toes to deepen the kiss, his arms tighten around Dean and crushes him against himself.

There's no desperation or lust or haste,  everything about their little heaven melts in colors of love and the need to be in each other's presence where simple touches and brush of lips say the things that are locked in both their hearts.

Just as Dean starts to unbutton his angel's shirt a harsh knock lands on the locked bathroom door causing them to break apart after a moment's hesitation but they still stayed in each other's arms.

 Dean looks vexed at the door like as if the said thing and the person who knocked on it- it's partner in crime ruined everything. Because it sort of did.

He puffed his breath and cried hoarsely pissed off,"Son of a bitch. Sam if its  you, then so help me--"

"Sir?", a female voice comes from the door. Dean and Castiel look at each other. Nope definitely not Sam.

"Sir, are you okay?" , the voice inspected.

Dean clears his throat, still in Castiel's arms, "We're fine."

The voice hesitates for a second then it comes back albeit a bit more timidly,"Is there anyone else with you there, sir? Are you sure you're okay? I just wanted to make sure that-"

Castiel groans and Dean rolls his eyes as they both practically bark at the female outside, "Yes!"

Then the intruder hesitated before she mutters a muffled,"Alright." and then there is a click of heels as she walks away leaving them in an awkward and frustrated state.

Dean huffs leaning against Castiel,"This is the second time somebody interrupted us. Man can't we just go at it in peace for once?"

Castiel scoffs a little as he adjusts Dean in his arms,"I don't know Dean, but at least she knocked."

Dean looks up amused to see the angel too fighting back his own smirk and then suddenly unable to handle it all anymore both the lovers burst laughing the irony of their interrupted love sessions.

 《《《《《《《《《《《★★★★★★★★》》》》》》》》》》》》》》

 

Few minutes later, they return back to their seats to find Sam pointedly looking at his newspaper as Dean and Castiel slide in opposite to him but the latter sits near the window.

Without looking up Sam mutters,"Coffee's getting cold, jerk."

Dean smiles smugly at his little brother's obvious discomfort as he picks up his mug, "Whatever you say, bitch."

Just then their waitress comes by, and she quickly places their food on the table and looking at the table she says,"Can I get you all  anything else?"

"Orange juice along with chicken sandwich, please.", Castiel said and Dean looks at him surprised,  while he just smiles at Dean and shrugs. She looks from Castiel to Dean and back. Then she blushes and  says a hurried,"Sure thing."before she practically scampers away to the kitchen to get his order.

All three of them stare at the kitchen door for different reasons. Sam looks shocked, Dean looks amused and a bit guilty. Only a bit. While Castiel looked like a huge realisation struck him.

"It was her.",he said finally in a true naive angel fashion.

Dean snorts and turns back to his food,"No shit, Sherlock."

Sam wrinkled his face and mumbled a bit disgusted,"Ew Dean learn to keep it in your pants, man! Seriously you can't go scarring everyone like that!"

Dean raised an eyebrow,"Oh yeah? Well not everyone is a gigantic moose who pokes his nose where it doesn't belongs. Most know how to keep their spaces." He then looks down at his coffee and back at Sam, before shrugging and chugging down half of it in thirst. The coffee was cold but---

Dean spits out some of the beverage he didn't swallow and starts coughing harshly, his eyes red and teary, he can feel them burning as well as his throat. Castiel looks at him concerned ,"Dean are you alright?" and soothingly rubs his back. Sam leans his elbows on the table and smirks smugly and mocks,"What's the matter big brother? Coffee cat got your tongue?"

Dean still heaving between coughs chokes out at Sam,"What.....did you...." he coughs a bit,"..do..you...bitch."

Just then their waitress strolls by and places Castiel's food on the table. Dean snatches the orange juice and gulps it down, it never tasted better. Sam turns his attention to her and with a smile hands her the red box. "Thank you. " She smiles back and nods at him and then turning back at Castiel she adds apologetically, "I'll get you another," and walks back but slower this time.

Dean finishes the juice and slams it down hard enough to shake the table and growls hoarsely once his coughing ceases,"What the fuck did you do dickhead?"

Sam shrugs still looking smug,"Red chilli powder made from exotic Amazonian chillies. What's the matter Dean? I thought you said that you were the hottest hunter alive. Seee? Not hotter than chillies."

Dean gives him a nasty look at Sam and the waitress places a glass of fresh orange juice,"Here ya go!" She says cheerily and Sam momentarily breaks the eye glaring contest with his literally seething older brother, and turns his face to her, "Thanks..",his eyes quickly catch her nametag,"Carolyn"

Carolyn nodded and smiled brightly all teeth and winked at Sam,"Anytime handsome.", and took off with a sway of hips. Sam smiles and pointedly focuses on his salad to ignore the way Dean tears off the bacon piece on his fork and chews aggressively still giving him a death stare.

He stops mid chew and chokes as the piece burns his throat and then for the second time that day chugs down the angel's juice. Sam swallows  a bite and looks up, "Oh, I forgot to tell you Dean, you shouldn't eat greasy stuff after you eat those chillies. It will only increase the burn in your throat."

Dean coughs and growls,"Son of a bitch."

Castiel bites into his sandwich to resist the urge to fly away from the obvious raging tornado a.k.a Winchester War that he had managed to throw himself into.

A few hours later, they crash into two motel rooms on their way back to the bunker. Poor Sammy's learnt well enough to not be around those two, thank you very much. When he went to take a shower, if he noticed his shampoo was more pink than the day he shrugs it off as an imagination.

The very next day a shrill shriek comes from Sam's room causing Dean to smirk against the rim of his thankfully chilli free coffee mug. Castiel raised his eyebrow and starts skeptically, "What did you do, Dean?" The hunter grins smugly and pecks the angels on his lips, "Nothing, babe."

Just then the bathroom door bursts open to reveal a very pink looking Sam. Well, his hair was a shade of bright pink instead of chestnut brown and the pink shade nearly resembled the flushed red shade of his angered facial expression. "Nothing my ass, Dean!",he burst out as soon as he caught the sight of his grinning brother.

Dean bursts out laughing as soon as he sees his little brother. Oh God the big moose with pink hair was totally hilarious. Castiel folds his legs and sits Indian style : closing his eyes he meditates to avoid the obvious storm that was sure to ensue.

Sam fumed and roared his booming voice fills the room,"WHAT THE FUCK DEAN?! YOU DON'T MESS WITH MY HAIR! "

Dean rolls over his stomach on the bed still laughing hard, he wipes at the tears in his eyes and pants with a huge smile on his face,"What? Sammantha don't you just love to play tea games and do barbies?" At that Castiel cracks a blue eye and peeks unnoticed by the two brothers.

Sam towered near his sprawled  out brother, "Why Dean? God dammit you asshole!" Dean sat up and smiles evily,"What's the matter Rapunzel? At least be grateful that I didn't chop off your luscious locks.", he says and nods at the scissor on the coffee tableb with an evil glint in his eye that makes Sam shiver and clutch his albeit pink and ruined hair protectively.

He then tosses Sam a pink bottle, which the latter catches and inspects. All the color drains from his face as he reads the description,  with that he looks at Dean clearly in disbelief and he shouts mortified, eyes wide "Please tell me you didn't?"

The older hunter grins and childishly plops on the bed and gleefully shouts in a sing song manner,"I did."

Sam swears vengeance just as Castiel closes his eye and pretends to meditate to stay aloof.

 

 

The next day when they crash at a motel,  Sam diplaces all of Dean's clothing with pink frilly tutus. His ideology being,"What? Dean you cover my hair in permanent pink hair color which isn't coming off before at least a month, so can't I just return you the favor by giving you pinky dresses?"  and had said this with echoing evil laughter as he takes in his brother the great manly hunter wearing a pink tutu.

Dean the macho Winchester, as expected gets pissed off and embarrassed and had retaliated,"Bring it on dickhead, this isn't funny. You will pay for this, Sam."

But the angel was a completely different story seeing Dean dressed in a pink tutu. He just gave him a hungry look and a low growl errupts from his throat,"Dean..."

Both the brothers turn to look at the angel one horrified while the other one looks shocked and flustered. "You...look so..fucking sexy."and with that he basically attacks a wide eyed and still shock induced comatose Dean and tackles him to the bed, pulling him into a filthy kiss. One of his hands sneak down and lift up the material--

"Oh my goodness, No!", Sam yells in a high pitched squeak and jumps to grab his belongings because no way in hell is he about to endure to see his big brother get nailed by the angel whom he considers a very good friend. One time is enough for a lifetime, thank you very much. And he's pretty sure if he stays any longer he'll book an early grave due to death by second rate scarring and embarrassment.  So he bolts out if the door the moment he hears his older brother moan and the angel mutter profanities along with the tearing sound of a fabric. He then hotwires a car from the cinema's parking lot near their motel drives off towards the bunker.

 

Sam Winchester was pure evil. Mess with his beloved long hair strands officially sign up for a painful damage of your most cherished belonging.

Or in Dean's case the impala, his _baby_. To say he was only pissed and in need of revenge would have been the understatement of the century. He instigating the massacre of Sam's beloved belongings, of how he'd slowly slash his favorite shirt into pieces, then slowly chop off his locks while he sleeps and his precious laptop-

"Dean.", a voice yells over the loud noise blaring from baby's speakers and breaks his mental reverie of punishing Sam.

"What, Cass?", he shouts irritated and pissed off beyond belief, green eyes hard.

The angel looks at him sympathetically instead of being pissed off due to the hunter's irritated nature and says gently,'' You were supposed to take the route through Denver, Dean.''

Dean hits the brakes, and cuts off the engine and puts his head on the steering wheel and covers his ears with his hands tightly to shut down the  profanities still blaring from baby's speakers. He could already feel a pounding headache throbbing in his head, his eyes pained too much. He wonders briefly if he should go on a bloody rampage after Tayor Swift for singing this piece of crap in the first place or after Sam who douched his baby's speakers to play the wretched and cursed song non stop since _six hour_ s, as the lyrics blare : 

 _Today was a fairytale_  
_You were the prince_  
_I used to be a damsel in distress_  
_You took me by the hand and you picked me up at six_  
_Today was a fairytale_

Dean grits his teeth hard enough to create a click sound. He is so going to fucking kill Sam for this little brother or not. Trust him for a twisted joke with--

"Dean its a note from Sam.", Dean lifts his head and practically snatches the note so briskly, that he's vaguely surprised he didn't tear it into half. It read :-

 

**That's what u get 4 havin kinky sex on my watch and messing up my hair, jerk x-(. Hope u enjoy the musical ride, but the invisible person picks out the music :)**

**~ Sam**

**P.S Don't scare away the poor motel receptionist, hope u love fairytales, it just sounded fitting :P**

 

The hunter crumbles up the paper, his knuckles white, face red in rage and and hand shaking in urge to commit violence. He shouts no screams angrily,"I'll fucking kill you Sam."

Castiel winces and puts a hand on his raging lover's shoulder,"Dean you should--''

"No Cass, he will fucking pay for this. I'll make sure his life is absolute hell. I'll kill him, his children.''

Castiel's eyes widen and his grip tightens,''Dean calm down--"

Dean shakes under his grip,"And his grand kids.'', he roars before his head falls and hits the steering wheel and accidentally hits the horn, causing it to blow as the lyrics continue.

 _Today was a fairytale_  
_I wore a dress_  
_You wore a dark grey t-shirt_  
_You told me I was pretty_  
_When I looked like a mess_  
_Today was a fairytale_

But for Dean, that day was a nightmare, a far distance from fairytale. He pulls back from the steering wheel and grabs his gun from the glove compartment. Looking down at the poor radio blaring obscenities, he murmurs regretfully,"Forgive me baby." and smashes the gun into his baby' s victimized radio, stopping all sounds. Even Castiel the more- stoic-than-a-stone angel shrinks into his passenger seat in shock and chokes out a horrified, "Dean!", his eyes wide in shock and disbelief. Dean just exhales a sad sigh and falls on the angel's shoulder lamenting the loss of the radio of the car he loved so much. 

Sam Winchester will pay.

 

The next day when they reach Denver, Dean halts in front of the plant nursery and without a word goes in. When he comes back with a huge grin and a sinister glint with an earthly smelling package in hand, Castiel is sure he is about to explode from the whole drama and the escapades of confusion and chaos. He rubs his temple, damn emotions angel or not.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SPN~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Nine hours later

At the bunker, Sam lays on the couch in the living room flickering the lamp on and off. He chews on his lip and wonders if he went too far. The answer is of freaking course he did. For goodness' sake he screwed up the thing for which Dean can slaughter anyone for so much as even a tiny scratch. And there he went burning in the flames of revenge and humiliation, wrecking the impala's radio. Another thing in the car, Dean call kill. Then he had to go rolling and put Taylor Swift non stop in the nine hour drive. Fuck, couldn't he would have stuck to less...harmless pranks?

Just then the entry door of the bunker is pushed open causing Sam to literally leap from the couch in alertness. His heart jumps to his throat and stomach flutters in nervousness and familiar heavy footsteps come through the bunker's staircase. His heart nearly stops beating as he catches the sight of his brother. What now? He muses in apprehension. _Or more clearly What will be left of him?_

 

Dean walks down the stairs and looks at his frozen, fear struck little brother and resists the urge to smile in a tiny victory. Nope he's not gonna go there. He has to go by the plan.He stops by the couch gives his brother a hard look.

He turns back and kisses Castiel and enjoys the soft feeling of the lips of the angel he loves so much. He pulls away to leave a stunned angel and shouts,"I'm gonna hit the hay." then he goes to his bedroom and shuts the door harder than necessary for a better measure.

Awkward silence filled with apprehension and confusion hangs heavy in the wake of his departure.

Castiel and Sam start at the same time,"Sam listen--" "Cass, I'm-"

Sam clears his throat, "You go first."

Castiel nods and grimaces as he mutters," Its Dean, he uh broke the impala's radio."

Sam so didn't expect that as he stumbles back in shock. He expected his brother to leave angry voice mails, warnings, life threats and heck even **hair removing cream in his shampoo, anything but _that_ and the silent treatment.**

Fuck, he's so screwed. That means Dean will do something much dangerous and wouldn't even care--

 

Castiel straightens up and speaks further and Sam looks at his sympathetic face," He hasn't spoken since that incident. Its like he's thinking a huge plan. I would advise you to be careful, Sam because this time even _I_ am not sure what he will do, you wrecked his beloved impala after all.". Sam just nods like a play doll processing everything with a heavy throat and shakily murmurs, "Yeah, yeah I will thanks for the heads up Cass."

 

Suddenly the bedroom door opens and Dean calls out,"Cass baby you coming in or what?"

 

Castiel nods at Sam before he goes towards Dean.

 

Sam rubs a hand down his face, he's so screwed.

 

The next day, Sam makes coffee for Dean and sits at the kitchen chair, pretending to read the newspaper. When Dean enters with Castiel trailing behind him, he folds his paper and looks up puppy eyes on full force and says, "Good morning Dean, I ah made you coffee. Its chilly free this time, I swear." Dean just nods and sits down warily sipping the coffee and mutters,"Morning bitch." and then turns to Castiel and kisses him slowly and sensually purposely making Sam uncomfortable. The youngest Winchester bolts from the chair the moment he sees the two involving sensual tongue action and soft moans and especially nearly trips in his haste when he sees Dean practically pull the angel on his lap.

 

The next day, there is itching powder in all of Sam's clothes. Dean makes sure to kiss the angel extra hard in front of his little brother.

Days turn into a week and still its a slow burning torture for Sam. It's like his older brother is trying to make him realise his mistake in a slow burn.

Sam decides its high time and decides to melt his brother through food. When he goes on a grocery run, he makes sure to get two greasy double bacon cheeseburgers with double onions, fries and apple pie, just the way his older brother loves. He gives him the greasy foodstuffs and the moment he sees Dean's eyes light up with an excited glint, he thinks he's forgiven and it happens so if the way his brother smiles widely at him is anything to go by. Almost.

Dean grins wide and calls the angel and gives him a filthy noisy kiss on the cheek, and dreamily murmurs "Dude pie, man you really gotta try it."

Sam's dream of forgiveness shatters into million pieces, he basically sees them on the ground now and dread settles in his stomach, and tries out, "Dean I'm--" 

Dean turns to him,his smile too sweet and voice cajoling,"What Sammy?"

Sam braces himself, "I'm sorry."

Dean shrugs and says nonchalantly," Yeah okay."

Sam stares at him in disbelief," That's it?"

Dean looks at him annoyed,"Burgers and pie accepted now get out bitch." an with that he tugs the angel by his sleeve and drags him to his bedroom. Castiel looks over his shoulder at Sam and sympathetically mouths ''Sorry."

The youngest Winchester could only nod and give him a sad wave. He really thinks its now a lost cause and his dead end is now inevitable. Damn him and his horrendous ideas! He should have known better than to mess with the impala. If only he had a partner in crime---

The fused bulb in his head suddenly comes back to life. Of course there is only one person who can solve this entire chaos and save his sorry ass and put Dean off the path of revenge. He excitedly digs up his phone and dials, the person picks up at the third ring.

"Queen of Moondoor. How can I save you?"

Sam grins bless her and grips the phone tight, "Hey Charlie? Its Sam and I kinda need your help here.."

 

 Two days later, the bunker door bursts open and  shock of red hair greets the Winchesters and Castiel in the morning, "What's up bitches?", a cheery voice rings in the living room, and Charlie comes into view grinning at the three of them, her eyes twinkling.

Dean stands up from the chair and leaps towards her, and for the first time in nearly a week and half, his grin is genuine and happy not malicious.

He greets,"Charlie!" and opens his arms in which the red head jumps in excitedly. They both hold on to each other for few seconds and then pull away. Charlie smirks, "How's my favorite handmaiden?" Dean laughs and bows,"I'm doing great my liege." She nods at him and then fixes her attention to Sam,"Hello Sam." and then gives him a look, which Sam returns with a smirk of his own,"Hey, Charlie."

Then her attention is suddenly drawn to the awkward looking angel and then she trudges towards him, and questions him even though Sam had briefed her a bit about him on the phone. But she has to play naive by the book and damn her if her inquisitiveness isn't triggered by the trench coat wearing angel as she asks, "Who are you?"

Castiel shifts and hesitantly says,"I am Castiel an-"

"Angel of the Lord?", Charlie finishes awed and looks at Castiel like he himself hung the moon and created the stars.

The blue eyed angel shifts under her curious scrutiny," Yes but I no longer service--"

Charlie shoots him down,"Oh my God!!! I can't believe I am meeting you, like in person. Dean told me a lot about you.", she nods at Dean and winks at him, causing him to flush scarlet. Now the angel feels a bit at ease seeing the girl's ability to make the Dean Winchester blush like a high school kid.

His lips quirk upwards in a smirk,"He did?", while he briefly glances at Dean, with a glint in his eye.

Charlie nods at him ecstatically, "Yuppie doo he won't stop thinking about you. Wait...", Then she looks from Dean to Cass and back as a realisation strikes her and she squeals and jumps in delight and shakes her fist in air triumphantly. Then she turns towards a flushing and confused looking Dean and points a finger at him,"You're in a huge gay love relationship with a heaven's messenger!! I always knew you did bat for the other team.", Dean almost wanted to melt away and move to another dimension. Almost. Then Sam barks a laughter finally getting a chance to tease his brother without fearing his wrath," Of course Charlie, you should've seen those two oblivious morons! I mean the UST was so higher than Everest! Then when it became RST..", he finishes with a scowl glaring at Dean who rolls his eyes and flips him off. 

The green eyed hunter clears his throat and points at Charlie,"Since now its official, Charlie meet Castiel my..boyfriend."

Sam pretends to choke which Dean ignores and gestures at Castiel," Cass this is Charlie my surrogate little sister whom I never knew I wanted and she's much better than Sam. I'd trade her for him if I had the choice.", Charlie flushes at the praise but quickly scrambles up.

Glancing at Castiel she smirks, "You're more dreamy than I thought but definitely scarier than they wrote in the fanlore and books.", then she suddenly frowns and surveys the couple again, and mutters almost disdainfully," Wait..I thought you'd be taller than Dean?!" Dean protests with an indignant, "Hey!"

She then brushes it off and turns back to the angel, "Never mind, its alright that you're shorter than those two pillars, at least then we can be on the same height team!"

Castiel smiles widely so unlike his stoicity that both the brother's jaw hit the floor, "I like you."

Charlie beams and her face practically glows as she stands on her toes and chirps happily, " That's great, I totally love you Cass!! I mean you're the Spock to Captain Kirk over there."

Castiel tilts his head and frowns,"I'm afraid I do not understand the reference."

Charlie gasps and her voice is laced in utter disbelief," You never watched Star Trek?!"

Castiel shakes his head, " I uh never had the occasion."

Charlie is suddenly in front of him in a flash, "Dude, star trek marathon, _now!_ ", she commands and Dean nods, "Your wish is my command, my queen."

Castiel grabs her wrist suddenly,"Wait Charlie.", he says his voice now serious and face grave as he puts his long nimble fingers on the side of her left wrist, and then there's a soft sound and light blue glow.

He releases her wrist and she lifts it up to inspect it, "Dude, did you just heal my burns?", her voice aghast, blue-grey orbs wide and the hand that inspected the now healed skin is shaking.

Castiel just nods, his eyes affectionate and face gentle. Dean never saw Castiel look at somebody in that caring way as he's looking at Charlie, he loves it.

Charlie's face breaks into a megawatt grin and with teary eyes and happy face, she jumps forward and envelops him into a bear hug and shouts gratefully still in disbelief,"Thank you sooo much!! Now I'll be able to wear back my bracelets!!" Castiel stood rigid in her embrace, then he slowly but firmly wraps his arms around Charlie and squeezes her into him, and awkwardly ruffles her hair when she pulls away still smiling innocently with a childish spark on her face that Castiel starts to love.

"Dude, you're so my bestie.", she says with a huge smile. Then turning towards Dean and Sam her face suddenly becomes serious as she points each of them with her stare, "Apologize.", she says seriously and Castiel grins at her which she catches with her own little determined smile. Dean and Sam balk at her for different reasons. Dean looked shocked , _How did she know?_ and Sam with a hint of betrayal, _I thought you were at my side Charlie!_

Charlie folds her arms across her chest,"What? You both think you guys can play pranks on each other all you want and then leave the people who stay with you to deal with the messes you leave in your wake?"

They both stare at her flabbergasted but the angel is amused, _I knew I liked her for a reason,_ he thinks with a smile. Let the show begin.

Dean stares at Charlie with horror and Sam too looked pissed and horrified.

The oldest hunter gestures wildly at Sam and shouts exasperatedly,"Are you friggin' kidding me, Charlie? That moose over there walked in on us while we were....making love" Sam's eyebrows shoot up at Dean's word choice, Charlie beams happily and Castiel too looks proud of the hunter's acceptance of their relationship. But Dean seemingly tries to ignore their expressions," Then, just as I said to Cass, that I..I loved him and he was just about to perhaps say it back, the little bitch walked in on us.", he finishes pointing an accusing finger at Sam.

Sam too looks red out of anger and embarrassment  and then he too defends himself while still glaring at Dean,"Oh yeah, jerk? You think its funny to do the dirty on my bed of all places? And especially when there's only a thin motel wall between us? Really, and then go and screw up my toiletries?! I'm so sorry for putting chilli powder in your coffee, Dean when all you did was to scar me for life and just put yogurt and toothpaste in my body wash and shampoo, yeah no big deal. ", he says sarcastically and scoffs at the end.

Dean too retaliates back as he feels anger surge through him, "Well, you should apologise for wrecking my love life, Sammy."

Sam growls nose flaring, "You started it,Dean. Especially you went too far when you messed with ,my hair." As an emphasis, he pulls down the cap to reveal neon pink locks instead of honey brown and Charlie gasps and shouts, "Dude you look like lady gaga in her pink week!!"

Dean raises his voice,"But that didn't give you the license to douche up my car Sam, my baby. How dare you put Taylor friggin' Swift for rest of the ride?!"

Charlie whistles lowly and leans against Castiel and mutters still watching the brothers bickering,"Oh boy, tell me he didn't do what I think he did?" The angel wraps an arm around her shoulder and pulls her closer like as if he's trying to protect her from the Winchester hurricane that was due to blow anytime. He grimaces and with a sigh and a lost expression mutters defeated, "He did, and unfortunately and I could do nothing to stop it, you know." Charlie looks up at him and pats his shoulder soothingly and with a weak smile murmurs, "My sympathies are with you angel." Castiel gives her a small smile,"I wish we could stop it all, sister." At the term a full smile stretches on Charlie's lips and she nods and turns to the brothers who look ready to murder each other, as Castiel releases her. She claps her hands, "Alright children, fun fight time is over. Ding dong the bell rang" Both the brothers look at her confused and still mad at each other

Charlie rolls her eyes and continues more calmly and convincingly," Look I know both of you guys your own reason to butt heads but seriously, guys the tension is too high and unbearable. I mean you guys were going at it worse than two tricksters or an old married couple with all the teasing strings you pulled. Do you have any idea how uncomfortable was it for bystanders?", she finishes and gestures at Castiel and herself.

Dean and Sam look guilty at this. Both of them were so busy with trying to tear each other's throats off to realise how they had dragged poor naïve Castiel who had absolutely nothing to do into this, well nothing except for pounding into Dean on Sam's motel bed and punished him constantly with the heavy tension they had created.

They both needed to stop. Apparently Charlie seems to read into this and jumps right away,"Since you guys are over thirty year old fully grown adults, why don't you all act like one instead of dumb frat teens?"

Sam looks at Dean and clears his throat,"I'm sorry for wrecking the impala's speakers" _Are we good?_  Dean nods and then he too clears his throat and hesitantly mutters,"Yeah me too, I'm...sorry" _Yeah, we're good._

Charlie cheers and she and Castiel high five. The angel grabs Dean and pulls him into his arms for a loving kiss. He licks at the hunter's lips and the latter grants him permission. Both of his hands wrap around the hunter's firm waist and he pulls him flush against himself. Dean secures his hands around the angel's neck. Together they melt into their own world where everything ends in love and non-tragic ends. Sam gags and shouts,"I'm gonna grab my laptop and research for our next case." And promptly exits hastily. Charlie stood there and snapped a picture of the two lovers and made an Awww sound.

Dean pulls abruptly from the kiss and looks behind and tilts his head to give Castiel more access just as the angel starts kissing his neck and stops when he notices Dean's attention is elsewhere. He pulls away but still keeps the hunter in his arms, and says concerned, "What's the matter Dean?''

The hunter looks panicked, and swallows as he hesitantly mutters,"I just kinda..."

Sam enters into the library and stops to pick up his laptop. As soon as he pulls its lid off, the color drains off his face and he looks pale. No no no no of all things his older brother was capable of doing Dean wouldn't do this, but he did.

Son  of  a  bitch.

The keyboard is covered with freshly grown grasses in between the keys, so that the keyboard doesn't looks like it is made to type letters, instead a mini lawn for insects to party and a perfect garden for kids to hold tea parties with their dolls. A friggin' laptop garden. Awesome.

Wait, was that porn his laptop screen was frozen on three nude dudes?

Son of a wicked bitch.

There was a tiny note containing Dean's messy scrawl which read:

**Some greenery to satiate ur inner health freak. Hope u enjoy ur kinky green laptop with loads of rabbit food for you to munch.**

**~ Dean ur awesome big bro.**

Sam just like  his older brother curls up the paper and shakes in rage, nostrils flaring.

In the living room Dean has his head buried in Castiel's side and shakes in his arms while Charlie soothes him from the other side on the couch.

"DEAN WINCHESTER I SWEAR TO ALL THINGS HOLY I WILL END YOU!!!!!"

Dean whimpers and Castiel ,''It's okay", he soothes and Charlie calls out ,"They're busy."

 

At that time Dean swears he'll always have his angel; and sister to be his savior.

 

She dramatically falls on the couch and with a Vulcan sign screams,"Peace out bitches!''

 

   

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has to be the most filthiest piece I ever wrote. Thanks to all those who read, commented or gave kudos, I really had shot up to the nearest planet. You guys totally made my days!!! Again sorry for late update my life is really a rollercoaster of emotional fights and annoying people with oblivious crushes!! Tell me how y'all sweetie pies felt :D

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you people had fun!!That was also my first time writing a smut *blushes and hides in a bush* If you have questions, comments or concerns, don't hesitate to tell me. This fic was done on a tablet, so please point out any mistakes you see, i will rectify them ASAP. See you all next time!! :D


End file.
